The invention relates to a roll sliding device comprising a frame, wheels mounted thereon and a shoe or the like for the user's foot, whereby the shoe or the like is pivotably mounted on the frame in relation to a pivoting axle placed in parallel with the axles of the wheels, and a driving arrangement is provided between the shoe and at least one wheel that is arranged to rotate said wheel with the user's forward turning foot movement around the pivoting axle. In this context the roll sliding device refers to a device driven by the user himself/herself, such as roller skates, roller skis or the like, whereby a separate device is required for both feet.
Roller skates and similar products have been known for long and have also been very popular means for various purposes including moving fast at the user's own pace, or for sports, training and entertaining.
Some users desire more speed or wish to proceed more efficiently, and some have therefore started to use for instance poles together with roller skates in a similar way as with skis. This is of course very efficient from a training perspective, but if the user wishes to move even faster and possibly with less effort, there are no means to enable such a fast movement. The strength and normal movements of the user's feet have not been fully utilized, which for instance considering a bicycle has been very successful.